


a sort of notfic for the notfourth

by odetosleep, SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireworks, Kissing, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosleep/pseuds/odetosleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>odetosleep and I (SoloChaos) did a sort of notfic thing. It's not quite in chronological order but I like it so I hope you do too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	a sort of notfic for the notfourth

**Author's Note:**

> odetosleep and I (SoloChaos) did a sort of notfic thing. It's not quite in chronological order but I like it so I hope you do too.

SoloChaos: So I'm just imagining them cuddling on a blanket right now watching fireworks 

 

odetosleep: are they on tour  or at home 

 

SoloChaos: Hmm 

Tour 

 

odetosleep: in an open field or a back yard or anywhere else? 

 

I think maybe a park that hosts a fireworks display since they're on tour

I don't know what backyard they'd be able to go to 

 

it's a shame Josh's hair isn't blue anymore it could be part of a patriotic look 

 

Red + blue = purple 

 

ahhh 

 

Is the rest of the crew with them, do you think? 

 

maybe around/close by but not /with/ them 

unless the crew is there they're lowkey cuddling to avoid comments 

 

I sort of imagined Josh grabbing Tyler's hand after he decides their cuddling is a little too conspicuous and tugging him off to go sit (cuddle) somewhere else 

 

aww yes 

I made myself laugh thinking of them doing the stereotypical cheesy thing where one is looking at the fireworks and says "beautiful" and the other is looking at them instead and says "yes you are" 

 

Ahahaha 

Amazing 

Or maybe Josh watching the fireworks and Tyler watching Josh and Josh is like "why aren't you watching the fireworks?" and Tyler's like "um um um I'm watching them in the reflection of your eyes" and thinks to himself 'what the heck where did that come from he'll never buy that' but Josh just nods and accepts Tyler's explanation like the dork he is 

 

awww 

they're both dorks 

 

Duh 

I just imagined them making out on a blanket and they think they're out of sight from the crew but they really really aren't and just like Jordan covering his eyes and repeating "I'm not seeing this I'm not seeing this" 

 

hahaha 

 

Jordan covers his eyes and Mark takes great delight in narrating what's happening like "and Josh straddles Tyler's hips but oh, it looks like Tyler's gaining the upper hand! my, my, they're getting rather handsy, aren't they?" 

 

oh my gosh 

that's amazing 

 

And Jordan wails "I ONLY HAVE TWO HANDS I CAN'T BLOCK EVERYTHING OUT" 

 

do they not notice they can see them the whole time so like when they go back and the others ask what they were doing they're all nonchalant like "just watching the fireworks" despite the fact tyler has grass in his hair and they're slightly disheveled 

 

Aw Tyler with grass in his hair 

Yeah they have no idea they can very easily be seen 

 

Mark's commentary will be gold 

 

"aaaaand Tyler manages to flip Josh over! man, I did /not/ see that coming! I mean, no offense to Tyler, but who'd have thought he could ever do that? oh my, look at him go. Josh's neck is gonna be showing that for weeks." 

 

oh goodness 

 

Poor Jordan though 

 

they're putting on a show to rival the fireworks 

 

Almost no one watches the fireworks 

Tyler and Josh are far more entertaining. 

"You got grass in my hair!"

"I did not get grass in your hair." 

"Yes you did! I can feel it!" 

"Oh, it's just grass." 

"Just grass? Anything could be in this grass! You don't know its life! You don't knoulffudgaksljz." (He's cut off by kissing.) 

 

you don't know its life! 

amazing 

 

Tyler's on top of Josh while they're making out and a really loud firework goes off and Tyler jumps and knocks the wind out of Josh. 

And the crew snickers quietly in the background.

 

amazing 

 

Mark: "my my my is Tyler getting handsy. it's a good thing you can't see, Jordan, because- oh, there goes his shirt." 

And later Josh is like "oh yeah I got hot" even though it was kind of cold there at night 

 

Tyler freezes under Josh while he's sliding his fingers under his shirt, and Josh stops too, still straddling Tyler's hips.

"What?" 

"I don't want to alarm you," Tyler says with wide eyes, barely moving his lips, "But there is a small child behind you."

"What-?" 

"Don't look!" 

Tyler grabs him by the back of the neck and kisses him to stop him turning, in case they haven't been noticed yet.

"Maybe if we stay still and pretend we aren't here they'll just go away. Don't move." 

Josh shifts accidentally and squeezes his legs around Tyler while trying to keep his balance. Tyler puts his hand over his own mouth when he makes a far too sexual noise in response.

"Okay, you can move a little," he says through his fingers, pushing his hips up. 

"Tyler." 

"What?"

"Small child, remember?" 

 

Hahaha that was cute 

We went from having them cuddling to making out to basically dry humping 

The ciiiiiiircle of life 

Tyler manages to finally flip Josh over and straddle his hips. He slides his hands under Josh's shirt and pulls it off. Josh doesn't protest.

Tyler mouths along Josh's neck, nipping and kissing. He runs his hands down Josh's chest, relishing in the bare, warm skin beneath them. Josh arches his back when Tyler makes his way further down, sucking a bruise on his collarbone. 

Tyler shifts a little so he can make his way to Josh's chest, and Josh lets out a moan. 

"Shoot, Ty, are you trying to kill me?" Josh pants. 

"Sorry," Tyler mumbles, trying to move into a more comfortable position on Josh's hip. Josh moans again, bucking his hips up. Tyler yelps when he feels something hard brush up against him. 

"Sorry, sorry," Josh mumbles, trying to wriggle into a different position. 

Except Tyler does too. 

"Oh, crap," Josh mutters as his hips buck up, and Tyler jumps in surprise, landing in the exact wrong place. 

Or the exact right place, depending how they want to perceive it. 

Josh groans, and Tyler leans down to muffle it with a kiss. Except his hips shift on Josh's when he does, and Josh's groan just gets louder. 

"Shh!" Tyler hisses.

"Stop moving so much!" Josh whispers back. 

Tyler sits back up, and accidentally shifts a little too low on Josh's body. Josh covers his mouth with his hands as he jerks his hips up, freezes, and finally relaxes underneath Tyler. 

Tyler stares at him incredulously. "Did you just-" 

"No!" 

"You totally did." 

"Shut up."

"That was all it took?"

"Shut up!"

"Whatever happened to endurance?" 

"Oh, shut up." 

Tyler laughs and leans down to kiss him again. 

 

hahaha 

the ciiiiiiircle of life 

yeah dry humping in a park I mean why not 

oh, Josh 

 

Yes dry humping in a park in front of their crew and apparently small children 

 

dry humping in a park in front of pretty much everybody 

 

Yes A+

Do you think Mark noticed that Josh came in his pants and narrates that to Jordan? 

 

yeah I was about to ask if he made some sort of joke about Josh coming first 

since he's narrating it like some kind of sports event 

 

Yes he definitely does 

Or a joke about Josh's (lack of) stamina 

 

poor Josh 

 

"and Josh finishes in first surprisingly quickly! it looks like Tyler is a little too surprised to continue- oh, nope, more kissing."

 

amazing 

mark is a treasure 

 

Absolutely 

 

though Josh probably won't see it that way 

 

Or Tyler 

Or Jordan 

 

or maybe anyone but Mark 

 

Probably 

Does anyone tell them what Mark was doing 

Or that pretty much everyone was watching them 

 

oh dear would they ever let them forget it

 

I doubt it 

Especially Josh 

Poor Josh

 

well he did get something out of it 

 

Oh right that's very true 

I just imagined some old lady going up to them and telling them off for not being "family friendly" 

 

oh my gosh 

 

"This is a family event, you know. Not somewhere for a young couple to debauch each other." 

 

*wipes tear from eye*

 

Imagine how red their faces must be though 

Oh man and Mark's commentary 

"wow I did not think Tyler had it in him! look at that form. simply admira- oh no, they were just interrupted. looks like some lady is scolding them, hahaha. my, I can feel the heat from Tyler's blushing all the way over here."

 

yeah so how can it end? 

 

I don't know 

 

Maybe they fall asleep 

 

aww 

 

Although Tyler doesn't get an orgasm though 

 

oh that's true 

also it can't be that comfortable for Josh 

unless he just doesn't care 

 

Well he might not care in that moment but when he wakes up he's not so comfortable 

Maybe Josh promises to jerk Tyler off later 

And besides the lady probably killed the mood 

 

oh my gosh she probably did 

 

I just imagined like Mark clapping Josh on the back and being like "man you got an orgasm and you didn't even have to reciprocate you gotta tell me how you do it" 

 

incredible 

imagine Josh's face 

 

Oh my gosh 

Amazing 

 

claps for Mark 

 

All the claps 

Since they can't find Josh's shirt Josh ends up pulling Tyler on top of him for warmth and they fall asleep that way 

 

aww yay 

 

And the crew makes Mark go and get them because they had to put up with Mark's narration that entire damn night 

 

hahaha that's fair 

 

I just imagined Mark poking Josh in the head and Josh sitting up and Tyler sliding off and making a loud squawk as he wakes up 

 

a loud squawk 

 

Yes 

And his hair all mussed and his face a little red from being smushed up against Josh's chest 

 

aww n_n 

do they find Josh's shirt 

 

Nope 

Tyler threw it too far and he doesn't remember what direction he threw it 

And Josh is too distracted by the gross drying come in his underwear to really care

And hey since they took a nap there's plenty of time during the night for Josh to give Tyler plenty of attention


End file.
